


The Shipper That Never Was

by orphan_account



Series: The Swan Queen Shippers [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Evil Gilderoy Lockhart, F/F, Obliviation, The Plot returns, The fandoms keep crossing over, the saga continues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9494168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Following the events of Ruby the Swan Queen Shipper, The Shipper That Never Was is the finale to the first plot arc of The Swan Queen Shippers. Gilderoy Lockhart guest stars as our main villain, the Plot returns, Ruby and Dorothy are shipped, and Zelena finds herself in a White Realm...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the finale for the first arc of The Swan Queen Shippers. The next four installments will be part of a new arc.

"What the hell do you want, Lockhart?" Zelena interrogated.

Lockhart flashed his most winning smile. "Nothing, Zelena. Nothing at all. At least - not from you."

"Zelena? How do you know this man?" Regina asked cautiously.

"He's from my past. He's the reason why Mother took our memories of each other."

"Wait - he brewed the Memory Potions?"

"No. Those weren't potions. He used  _time travel_ totake our memories."

"You foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach!" Zelena shouted. "You ruined our lives!"

Zelena created a fireball.

Gilderoy Lockhart did what he knew to be effective.

The bolt of green light hit Zelena square in the chest, and she disappeared.

"Where is she? What did you to her?!" Robin exclaimed.

"She's dead now. I do not know why she disappeared though..." Lockhart mused.

The Plot popped up. "Hello again."

The Plot muttered something, and Lockhart's wand was in his hand.

He pointed it at Emma. " _Avada kedavra_."

* * *

 

Ruby Lucas and Dorothy Gale ran past Cruella de Vil.

"Leaving too soon, now are you, darlings?" Cruella drawled.

Ruby snorted. "Obviously." She punched Cruella, who fainted.

"Tell Dumbledore that the old crew needs to be reassembled. It seems that he's returned."  Ruby's words were sharped.

"Who's returned?" Dorothy asked.

Ruby's face was grim. "The As It Goes."

* * *

The Plot lay bleeding on the ground. He was wheezing, and there was a knife imbedded in his stomach. Henry's face was surprised; Regina's horrified; Robin's expressionless. Henry hadn't expected that killing the Plot would succeed.

"This... will... haunt you," the Plot said, taking a final breath. The Plot died.

"The Plot is dead," Robin said.

"So?" Henry asked. "He killed Emma."

Regina realized what was happening, "Henry, it's time I told you about the Order..."

* * *

The train passed by, steam clouding the area.

Zelena and Emma woke up.

A man in glasses, a shabby-dressed man, a mischievous-looking man with long, curly hair, and a redhead awaited.

"Welcome to King's Cross. We're the Marauders - and you are...?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued in the premiere of The Swan Queen Shippers' new arc: 'I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up to No Good'.


End file.
